


Kissini Stellari

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Ha-yun aveva sempre avuto idee molto chiare nella sua vita. Infatti, quando da bambina le chiedevano: «Cosa ti piacerebbe fare da grande?», lei rispondeva con orgoglio e sicurezza con un: «Sposare Ahm-gi!»





	Kissini Stellari

**Author's Note:**

> **Parole:** 850  
>  **Note:** Ha-yun è nata nella mia testa dopo alcune discussioni nel Team Ahm-gi... quindi niente: amate la sorellona iper-protettiva e super tettona di Ahm-gi ù_ù

Ha-yun aveva sempre avuto idee molto chiare nella sua vita. Infatti, quando da bambina le chiedevano: «Cosa ti piacerebbe fare da grande?», lei rispondeva con orgoglio e sicurezza con un: «Sposare Ahm-gi!»

Perché da quando la sua sorellina era entrata a far parte della sua vita, lei sentiva di aver trovato un posto in quell’universo.

Aveva sviluppato un forte istinto di protezione nei confronti di Ahm-gi e anche se quest’ultima aveva più volte dimostrato di essere in grado di cavarsela da sola - «La mia piccola stellina è in grado di spaccare i culi a tutti», sosteneva infatti con tono dolce e quasi sognante -, Ha-yun si trovava sempre in prima fila: pronta a distruggere tutto quello che poteva rappresentare una minaccia per la sua sorellina.

E, in quel momento, il pericolo maggiore era sfortunatamente la partecipazione di Ahm-gi all’Æthereal Rumble. Era una competizione famosissima ed era un vero e proprio onore riuscire a prendere parte al conflitto finale… ma Ha-yun non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi.

E se qualcuno avesse ferito la sua Ahm-gi? O se ci fossero stati dei malintenzionati tra gli altri partecipanti?

Si morse le labbra, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto formoso.

_ No. Non poteva permetterlo. _

«Ahm-gi?», la chiamò interrompendo in quel modo l’altra giovane donna, concentrata a truccarsi davanti allo specchio del suo camerino.

«Mh?»

La abbracciò, rischiando di farle sbavare su tutta la guancia il mascara.

«Sei _ davvero davvero davvero _ sicura di voler partecipare a quella  _ barbaria? _ », domandò con un broncio, osservando il viso della sorella riflesso attraverso lo specchio.

Erano sempre state diverse lei e Ahm-gi. Esile ma forte, Ahm-gi aveva un corpo adatto allo sport e alla danza, mentre Ha-yun era sempre stata caratterizzata da delle forme più morbide e sensuali. Non sembrano neanche sorelle, soprattutto da quando Ahm-gi aveva iniziato a studiare la magia su Titania - tre anni che per Ha-yun erano stati un vero e proprio inferno visto che al contrario di sua sorella non possedeva alcun potere magico e, di conseguenza, non l’aveva potuta seguire in quella Landa lontana. Intatti, i capelli di Ahm-gi avevano reagito in modo molto particolare alla magia, creando delle vive costellazioni che sembravano quasi brillare con più energia a seconda delle sue emozioni.

Erano stupendi e Ha-yun aveva reagito di conseguenza. Perché se con quei capelli Ahm-gi sembrava quasi una  _ principessa stellare _ , lei doveva diventare la sua guerriera… ed aveva tinto la sua folta chioma di capelli neri con un biondo platino, tutto per assomigliare alla sua figura mitologica preferita: le valchirie.

«È un onore prendervi parte», rispose paziente Ahm-gi dopo aver chiuso il mascara.

«Lo so ma… è pericoloso», si lamentò.

«Non lo è. Non muore nessuno da almeno… nove edizioni?»

Ha-yun emise un lamento.

«Non mi stai rassicurando così!», esclamò, strappando una risata melodiosa a sua sorella. Un suono che ebbe l’immediata capacità di calmarla un poco.

«Non sarà pericoloso… poi ho avuto l’autorizzazione per portarti con me come  _ parte del mio entourage. _ E potrai controllare di persona che non ci siano minacce».

Lei assentì, era felice all’idea di poterla seguire - e di conseguenza proteggere da ogni pericolo -, ma non poteva di certo sentirsi meno sicura.

«Inoltre», riprese Ahm-gi, «con me ci saranno le mie Bestie Sacre».

«Certo una  _ capra di fuoco, una tigre e un’orsa _ . Mi sento  _ davvero  _ molto sicura ora che me lo hai ricordato», ironizzò.

«Ha-yun».

«Cosa?»

«Andrà tutto bene. Sono abbastanza grande e forte per cavarmela da sola e questo lo sai benissimo», la voce di Ahm-gi si era fatta più seria, e sciogliendo l’abbraccio, si voltò per poterla guardare direttamente in viso, «non corro pericoli… perché non solo ho le mie Bestie, ma ci sei anche tu con me. E prometto che starò attenta. Ci tengo alla mia vita e alla carriera».

Ha-yun si lasciò sfuggire un altro lamento e, incapace di resistere alla maturità e alla bellezza della sua sorellina, la attirò di nuovo a sé, afferrandole il viso con entrambe le mani per schiacciarlo con affetto tra il suo seno prosperoso.

«Sei stupenda,  _ stellina mia _ ».

«Mi rovini il trucco, Ha-yun!», trillò Ahm-gi, cercando di liberarsi - forse un po’ imbarazzata per le esagerate manifestazioni d’affetto della sorella.

La liberò quasi subito, scoccandole però due rumorosissimi baci sulle guance.

«Perfetta. Come sempre», riprese, cercando di ritrovare un certo contegno. Ahm-gi in risposta sorrise, mostrandosi grata per le attenzioni che - volente o nolente - era solita ricevere.

La giovane aprì la bocca, forse per ringraziarla, ma venne subito richiamata dall’ordine dall’esterno del camerino - non mancava molto all’inizio dell’ultimo concerto prima della partenza per l’Æthereal Rumble.

Si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, e con un guizzo esaltato negli occhi Ahm-gi mormorò un: «Cosa diciamo sempre?»

Ha-yun sorrise a sua volta, pronta a far partire quella sorta di rito che sembrava dare alla sua sorellina la carica per affrontare ogni concerto - Ahm-gi non ne aveva bisogno perché era assolutamente fantastica, ma quel gesto era una specie di tradizione per entrambe.

Si mossero in contemporanea, e dopo aver portato due dita alla bocca per un bacio dichiararono la loro  _ formula magica. _

_ «Kissini stellari» _ .

 


End file.
